Christmas stress
by XxAngelscythexX
Summary: Maka is stressed about Christmas, and that causes her to sleepwalk. Soul wakes up at night to discover Maka walking around. A Christmas fluffy one-shot of Soul x Maka.


**Hey guys! It's been a long time since I last updated One chance, zero interest so I thought why not make a Soul & Maka Christmas special!? :D Well...Enjoy ^.^ **

*Soul's POV*

I open my eyes irritated when I wake up from noise in the kitchen. _It must be that damn cat _I stand up and walk as fast as I can to the kitchen. _Can't I even have a peaceful night!? _Blair doesn't seem to notice that there are people who don't sleep all day long. When I arrive in the kitchen I almost fall in surprise. Maka is hanging half over the table while wearing only a long shirt. I hold the blood that's flooding out of my nose back while walking closer to Maka. She suddenly jumps up and looks my way while her eyes still closed.

'Maka?..' I ask, taking a step back.

'Damn you Soul!' She says angrily.

She isn't as scary as usual because she is punching a wall instead of me. I try to hold back my laugh while grinning at the sleepwalking Maka.

'What is it this time?' I ask.

Maka sits down on the cough. 'There is only one hour to go before it is Christmas and you aren't even helping me decorate!'

I scratch the back of my head. I know that Maka is nervous because of Christmas, but I didn't know that she is so nervous that she starts sleepwalking because of it. Well I guess it's very important for her. She could never celebrate Christmas happily with her family. I smirk. _I guess that makes two of us. _I walk towards Maka and carefully take her hand. She faces me with a slight blush on her cheeks.

'I know, sorry. Let's just go to sleep and decorate tomorrow okay?' I ask and take her to her room. Maka follows me without resisting. I lay her down on her bed. I'm about to walk away when she pulls me down next to her. I try to get away while my head is getting redder every time Maka squishes me tight . Eventually I give up and close my eyes. _Well, I guess it isn't that bad..._

_**~The next morning~**_

*Maka's POV*

I open my eyes and stare at the photo of me, Soul, Kid, Patty, Liz, Blackstar, Tsubaki and Crona.

'I had the weirdest dream.' I yawn and try to get up.

Something holds me back. I look with sleepy eyes at the albino that's clinging on to me while drooling and grinning in his sleep. My face turns bright red.

'S-s-soul!?' I stutter.

Soul mumbles something and then wakes up. First he doesn't notice his arms around me but when he sees my surprised and red face he lets go of me. His cheeks turn redder than his scarlet eyes.

'What are you doing here!? Pervert!' I kick him without mercy of my bed and take a dictionary in my hand, ready to Maka-chop his scull open.

'Wait!' Soul says.

I look at the smirking albino on the floor.

'You are the one who pulled me back when I was about to leave remember?' He says satisfied.

My face turns even redder and I drop the book in surprise when I remember what happened. Soul isn't lying, I was so worried about Christmas that I was sleepwalking! I grab the collar of Soul's shirt and ignore the big scar on his chest.

'Thanks...' I mumble and help Soul up.

The moment Soul wants to say something the door slams against the wall and Blair comes storming in. She is dressed in red today for Christmas, she looks happy about something. The moment Blair sees me and Soul her yawn drops a little. I step away from Soul quickly. This probably doesn't look like we were only talking.

'S-sorry for intruding... The others are here.' Blair says awkwardly.

The faces of the rest of our friends dooms up behind her. They all start to laugh at the side of me and Soul trying to get away from each other as soon as possible.

'G-good morning.' I say embarrassed trying to drop the subject.

Soul walks up to me and scratches the back of his head. I give him a awkward smile. Soul grins and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

'Well, now you don't have to worry about Christmas anymore but about this.' He says. Going back to his cool self.

I blush and mumble a silent 'Agree.'

The others drag us to our living room to show us that everything is already decorated. I look surprised at the beautiful tree and other decorations. I smile and thank everyone in excitement. _No more stress! Well...At least not about Christmas decorations. _Patty and Liz grab me and Soul while having a mean grin on their faces. It takes some time till I understand the situation. They placed me and Soul under the mistletoe. I look at Soul. He has a wide grin on his face, showing his shark teeth and his scarlet eyes look even more beautiful in the light of the decorations. I start to blush. _What am I thinking!_ I take a quick look at the others and then kiss Soul. At first he is surprised but then kisses me back.

**Soul&Maka:**

_Who am I even trying to fool I loved Soul for a long time already._

_Who am I even trying to fool I loved Maka for a long time already._

**Merry Christmas everybody! I know that this story isn't all about Christmas but I just wanted to write a little sweet story for Christmas! ^.^ Soon I will update more story's and start new ones to so pay attention . **

**Here in my own language:**

**Fijne kerstdagen en een gelukkig Nieuwjaar!**

**XxAngelScythexX **


End file.
